Within each operating room (OR) suite, there are multiple instruments used by the surgeon and/or assistant. These instruments are commonly dropped, set down rapidly, and not only does a clutter of wires and instruments occur, safety and sterility is challenged. Also in each OR there is a surgical table utilized to store and stage most instruments to be handed to the surgeon and/or assistant. The longest side of this surgical table faces the surgeon and surgical field. This is the long edge of the sterile table where the magnetic bar is to be utilized.
Furthermore, at the beginning of each surgical procedure, staff sets up the instruments on the sterile surgical table. Many of the most common instruments are placed on this table over the patient for immediate use for the surgeon and/or assistant. Common instruments include high speed drills, scalpels and multiple long and slender instruments used repeatedly. Almost all of these instruments used are metallic.
The present invention addresses a perceived need for organizing and presenting such instruments in a quick and efficient manner that is convenient to the surgeon and/or assistant, and in a way that de-clutters the operating room while improving safety and efficiency.